Los milagros existen
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Suoichi tiene un mal presentimiento durante todo el día, pero aunque trata de no darle importancia todo se tuerce en pos de ese mal augurio que le hará preguntarse, si los milagros de verdad existen
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí les traigo este fic por el que creo que más de uno llorará y espero que no me maten, si pueden hagan el favor de leerlo escuchando "My heart is broken" de Evanescence. **

**En fin gracias por leer**

* * *

Aquella mañana se podía decir que era una mañana normal en uno de los innumerables pisos de Nagoya, en una de las habitaciones de ese distrito dormían dos personas abrazadas, aun esperando porque el despertador sonase y les llevara a la cruda realidad de tener que levantarse e irse a trabajar, poco faltó para que el despertador que reposaba en la mesita empezara a sonar y uno de los dos empezara a removerse para tratar de apagar ese maldito sonido.

Morinaga, un joven de cabellos cortos negro-azulados y ojos oliva, fue el primero en despertar, alargando el brazo que tenía libre para apagar el maldito despertador, dando un largo bostezo se incorporó en la gran cama estirándose antes de mirar a la figura que aún seguía durmiendo, no le culpaba, después de todo había tenido una semana agotadora por culpa de los sustitutos de sus usuales kouhai que estaban de seminario fuera. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la figura de aquel tirano que dormía como un cadaver, sus cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y más largos, sus ojos dorados cerrados, y el rosotro en una expresión calma que muy pocos habían podido ver en aquel que a pesar de los años seguía ostentando el título de "Tirano" o "demonio del departamento de agricultura". El menor suspiró antes de dar un beso en la mejilla a aquel hombre que era el segundo y definitivo amor de su vida, escuchó como ante esto el hombre susurraba su nombre, cosa que le sacó un, a sonrisa boba, que le acompañó mientras se levantaba, se vestía y hacía el desayuno para ambos.

Al no notar el calor al otro lado de la cama, Souichi se despertó comprobando, al abrir los ojos, que ciertamente estaba solo en aquella superficie, cosa que no le extrañó, era la rutina de todos los días, Morinaga se levantaba siempre antes que él y hacía el desayuno, aunque él ya había logrado aprender lo básico en la cocina para no tener que depender de los alimentos que Morinaga dejaba preparado si se tenía que ir de viaje de negocios y poder sobrevivir comiendo decentemente; Tatsumi miraba ese lado de la cama perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su mano quedaba posada en las sábanas que antes habían albergado el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro, aun quedaba algo de calor en ellas, habían pasado tantas cosas desde que hacía ya siete años se habían acostado por culpa de una botella de afroisiático resultado que le había valido el darse cuenta el cuan valioso era el por entonces su kohai.

-Ah, Souichi, buenos días-saludó Morinaga cuando el hombre que amaba salió del cuarto una vez terminó de arreglarse, el desayuno ya estaba servido.

-Buenos días, Tetsuhiro-saludó con algo de vergüenza, aún le daba algo de corte llamar a su ex kohai por su nombre de pila igual que que él le llamase por su nombre, tanto llamarle siempre "sempai" había pasado factura.

Un pequeño beso fue lo que recibió antes de la comida, sonrojándose hasta las orejas el mayor por esa accion que tambien era costumbre en el menor desde que, gracias a Dios según el menor, él, ser más homofóbico del planeta, aceptase que, aunque seguía odiando a los homosexuales y él no era gay, estaba enamorado de Morinaga, solo de él y de nadie más, y a aque que se atreviese a insinuar lo contrario se llevaría una buena golpaliza, como le había pasado a uno de los amigos de Tomoe cuando fueron a visitarlos. Desde ese momento habían pasado ya cuatro años en los que habían mantenido una relación de pareja propiamente dicha, pero una relación llena de amor y de puñetazos amorosos del, ahora, profesor de universidad del departamento de agricultura.

Hablaron un poco durante el desayuno, Morinaga le contaba sobre el trabajo en la farmaceutica, en como le habían hecho una pequeña fiesta el día anterior al llegar a la sucursal para celebrar los futuros acontecimientos, cosa que a Souichi le causo un severo sonrojo en su rostro al recordar lo que eran esos acontecimientos. Souichi luego le habló de sus alumnos, según el una panda de imbéciles que no sabía que hacían con su vida y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que rascarse la barriga en su clase, causando la risa de Morinaga. Entre los dos recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos, aún había tiempo para irse a trabajar.

Fue cuando salían cuando la vista de Souichi se fijó en un sobre marrón que había sobre la mesita de la entrada, se sonrrojó sintiendose repentínamente nervioso, ese sobre marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa en su relación, y eso le tenía aterrado, demasiado. En ese sobre estaban sus datos y los de Morinaga, en ese sobre estaba su destino, en aquel sobre había dos billetes a Canadá y una cajita con dos anillos de oro grabados.

-Souichi-lo llamó Morinaga al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, abrazándolo por la espalda y depositando un beso en su mejilla- yo también estoy nervioso

-Ba..Baka ¿quien esta nervioso aquí?-se revolvió sonrojado hasta las orejas y con el ceño fruncido-solo estaba pensando en que lo llevaramos todo y en que esta noche hay que hacer las maletas.

-Cierto, mañana sale nuestro vuelo, y en dos días -sonrió bobamente de nuevo ganándose un golpe del ex sempai- au, Souichi, eso duele.

-Deja de estar pensando en idioteces -le regañó zafándose y caminando hacia la puerta con casi humo saliendole de las orejas- y vamos que llegarás tarde.

-Hoy entro más tarde, así que había pensado en llevarte a la universi...-cerró la boca ante la mirada mortal que le mandaba su novio que le hizo sentir el ser más enano de la tierra.

Una de las normas claras en su relación era que el tirano tenía su reputación, y que él no era gay, soloque Morinaga era especial, y para evitar que más de alguno acabara en el hospital y Tatsumi sancionado por agresión, o peor, aniquilación en masa por que se atrevieran a llamarle gay, su relación, de puertas a dentro de la universidad, se mantenía en secreto.

-Lo siento Souichi, no he dicho nada-respondió Morinaga con esa cara de querere llorar que tanto odiaba el rubio.

-Esta bien-cedió por primera vez- solo por esta vez -Morinaga sonrió- pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, solo es porque hoy no me apetece coger el tren.

-Souchi-lo llamó Morinaga antes de tirarsele encima y besarle como si no hubiera mañana haciendo que al más mayor de los dos le flaqueasen las piernas por tamaño y profundo asalto-te amo, te amo.

-Y yo a ti idiota, y yo a ti-susurró abrazandole y ocultando la cara en su hombro, tras ese beso, una sensación horrenda y desconocida había inundado su cuerpo.

Llegaron a la universidad en poco tiempo en el coche de Morinaga, el menor se había tenido que sacar el carné y comprarse uno cuando lo destinaron a Nagoya, puesto que si bien estaba en donde él quería, la sucursal quedaba bastante lejos y la estacion de tren estaba bastante retirada. Durante el camino permanecieron en silencio, escuchando las nuevas canciones que había en la radio, Souichi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿que había sido esa mala sensación? ¿por que la había tenido?

-Souichi, ya hemos llegado-avisó Morinaga sacando a su ex sempai del mundo de las divagaciones-¿estas bien? se que no eres de mucho hablar en el coche, pero me preocupas, has estado raro desde que hemos salido de casa.

-No es nada, no te preocupes-dijo algo indiferente quitándose el cinturón y saliendo del coche- ten cuidado.

-Ah, Souichi, esta tarde salgo antes, ¿me esperas, te recojo y nos vamos a cenar por ahí?-inquirió Morinaga con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Mm, esta bien -dijo, aunque tuvo de nuevo ese mál presentimiento- ten cuidado, que porque tu conduzcas bien no significa que los demás también.

-Lo se, nee Souichi, te amo -se despidió con una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti Tetsuhiro-dijo al aire viendo como el coche negro se perdía por las calles dejandole una sensación de soledad que no sabía como expresar.

El día pasó de manera normal, el ahora profesor de universidad, dió sus clases, pero todos le notaron algo distraido, y no era para menos, ese mal presentimiento no se había ido desde que Morinaga y él abandonara el apartamento, y eso no le gustaba nada, la última vez que había tenido uno de esos, Tomoe se había relacionado con Kurokawa. La hora de comer llegó, luego le quedaban un par de clases más y Morinaga iría a por él.

Sentado en la cafetería aún se preguntaba como había llegado a aquello, si bien todo empezó por algo que facilmente se podía catalogar de violación, ahora todo era más que consetido, aun con vergüenza tenía que admitir que muchas de las relaciones que habían tenido las había probocado él, sobretodo tras la segunda visita de Masaki, al cual quisó echar a patadas de su casa y casi lo logra, y tras la visita de cierto kohai nuevo de Morinaga que casi le cuesta la salud de tanto de los nervios que le puso, sobretodo cuando le hizo gritar deltante de todo el mundo en una cena de navidad que se alejase de su Morinaga si no quería volverse a Hamatsu de una patada, an todavía se sonroja al recordar el bochorno y las caras de su familia cuando lo gritó a pleno pulmón, después de eso no pudo seguir negandose esos sentimientos y aceptó la proposición de Morinaga de ser pareja formal, ahora, cuatro años después de ese bochornoso momento, estaban camino al altar, aunque él todavía se mostraba algo reticente a pasar por la bicaría, pero era la mejor forma para que todo el mundo se enterase de que Morinaga tenía dueño, y uno con muy mal genio.

-Tsk, estúpido Miyasiwa -dijo al recordar como ese odioso Kohai le tiraba los trastos a su novio a pesar de que Morinaga ni santo caso le hacía- si tras esto sigues haciendolo, iré a Hamatsu a cortarte los huevos.

Tomó entonces el vaso de café para darle un trago, pero en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la cerámica, esta se quebró en una grieta que asustó al tirano, aquello era muy mal augurio, ¿estaría todo bien?, preocupado tomó el movil y marcó el primer número de su lista, se mordió las uñas mientras el molesto pitido de la llamda sonaba, nervioso, necesitaba oír su voz.

-¿Hola? Morinaga al habl..

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿se puede saber por que has tardado tanto en descolgar?!-le gritó haciendo que al otro lado de la línea Morinaga tuviera que apartarse el aparato de la oreja y que media cafetería se le quedase mirando.

-¿Souichi? lo siento, estaba ocupado -se disculpó algo sorprendido, su ex sempai no solía llamarle al movil- ¿ha pasado algo?

-No, nada -dijo dando un largo suspiro- solo quería saber qué tal te va

-Oh, pues me va bien, muy atareado...Souichi, ¿de verdad está todo bien?

-Si, ¿por que tenía que ir algo mal?-inquirió algo nervioso.

-Bueno es que nunca sueles llamarme, y menos a estar horas, por eso me preocupé-rió Tetsuhiro- en fin, sempai, tengo que irme a comer con el jefe, nos vemos luego.

-Si, ten ciudado en la carretera, no me importa esperar un poco más-dijo cerrando los ojos sobándose las sienes.

-Si, nos vemos Souichi -dijo mandando luego un beso por el auricular antes de colgar.

-Hasta luego.

Las siguientes horas fueron un suplicio para Tatsumi que no paraba de mirar el reloj y de vez en cuando a sus alumnos para evitar que hicieran trampas en el diabólico examen que les había preparado, las caras de pánico absoluto de los alumnos indicaban que se había pasado cuatro pueblos con las preguntas, pero ¿que querían?, él no les iba a regalar el aprobado...en la vida, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, el mal presentimiento aún no se había ido de su cuerpo, su mente le decía que estaba siendo un paranóico, pero su corazón le indicaba lo contrario, algo malo iba a pasar.

-Bien, dejen los bolígrafos, doblen los exámenes y pasenlos hacia delante, como cuando los recoja el suyo no este en el primer pupitre suspenderán-dijo calmadamente mientras veía a varios alumnos llorar por aquella crueldad hecha papel.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo de clase cabizbajos, llorando y llamando demonio a Souichi por lo bajo por tamaña crueldad, no iban a aprobar esa asignatura en la vida, por su parte el rubio se quedó recogiendo los exámenes, guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, hoy no pensaba pasar por el laboratorio, ya tenía a sus kohai junto con Mika, que se había quedado a ayudar tras terminar su maestría, para encargarse de los experimentos, además en teoría, el ahroa mismo estaba cesado de trabajo por asuntos personales. Se apoyó en la pared de fuera de la universisdad y sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y se puso a fumar mientras esperaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo esperó, pero el suelo a su alrrededor ya estaba lleno de colillas gastadas y restos de cenizas y su cajetilla estaba a punto de agotarse, y Morinaga aún no llegaba, revisó su movil una y mil veces, nada, ni un mensaje ni una llamada para decir que le había surgido algo.

-Quizas esté en un atasco-pensó mirando al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer- a estas horas las carreteras se llenan de idiotas.

Una hora más pasó, el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro y las farolas se empezaban a encender, una fría brisa obligó a Tatsumi a cerrarse el abrigo y a maldecir a todo lo que se le ocurría. ¿Donde estaba Morinaga? ¿por que no aparecía? ¿le habría pasado algo?, esa última opción le dejó más frío que el propio viento. Por fin un coche dobló la esquina, era uno negro como el de Morinaga, pero no era el de Morinaga, él conocía la matricula del coche de su pareja, y esa no era, aún así el coche se detuvo ante él y la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó.

-¿Isogai?-inquirió al ver ahí al amigo de su cuñado- ¿que haces aquí?

-Sube, vamos-ordenó el rubio serio como pocas veces lo había visto Suoichi.-tengo que llevarte a un sitio.

-No voy a subir, tengo que esperar a Morinaga y...

-Morinaga no va a venir Souichi-dijo Isogai con la voz casi rota, el rubio de largos cabellos le miró meintras en su mente se repetía una sola frase- no está capacitado para hacerlo.

-¿¡Que no está capacitado?!

-Souichi, vamos sube, esto no es algo que tengamos que hablar así-dijo abriendo la puerta- vamos, tenemos que irnos rápido.

Pero Suoichi no se movía, había algo, algo que dentro de su corazón le decía que si subía a ese coche, sufriría una herida irreparable. Al final aunque poco a poco, sus piernas se movieron y logro entrar al coche haciendo que Isogai pudiera arrancar y marchar a toda velocidad. El mal presentimiento de Souichi toadvía no se había ido, es más se había acrecentado desde que se subió al coche, tragó duro antes de preguntar.

-¿y Morinaga?-inquirió con la voz teblorosa, no tuvo respuesta, pero pudo ver como las manos de Isogai se cerraban en torno al volante con fuerza- ¡Isogai contesta, ¿dónde está Morinaga?!

-En el hospital-dijo con un hilo de voz- tuvo...tuvo un accidente de tráfico, yo estaba con su hermano cuando le llamaron por lo que había pasado, él y Masaki han ido al hospital mientras yo venía a por ti.

_No, esto no puede ser, no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma, si, eso es, es una broma de Isogai..._ pero para desgracia de Suoichi no lo era.

Llegaron ambos al hospital y ni bien el coche se hubo detenido Suoichi se bajó del coche entrando al hospital gritando el nombre de Morinaga, en la recepción se encontró con Masaki que abrazaba a Kunihiro, ambos tenían muy mala cara, tan mala que Suoichi se temió lo peor.

-¿Donde esta? -preguntó al mayor de los Morinaga.-¿donde esta Tetsuhiro?

-Lo están operando-habló Masaki en nombre del mayor, que si bien, siempre había tenido gran aplomo, esta situación parecía superarle.

De boca del ex de su pareja Suoichi Tatsumi escuchó lo ocurrido, al parecer cuando Morinaga venía por la autopista un camión le chocó y mandó el coche dando trombos al arcen, Suoichi apretó los puños, como pillara a ese conductor lo iba a matar, por su difunta madre, que iba a matarlo. Esperaron y esperaron, mientras al hospital, a aquella sala de espera que los habían movido ante el quirófano, empezó a llegar gente, sobretodo la familia Tatsumi, hasta Kurokawa se atrevió a mostrar su cara, aunque ahora mismo Suoichi no tenía ganas de nada.

Por fin el médico salió, pero la cara que traía no indicaba nada bueno.

-Por favor, que esté vivo, que esté vivo y bien.

-Familiares de Morinaga Tetsuhiro-pidió el doctor, un hombre de avanzada edad vestido de blanco manchado de sangre, ese olor, el olor que desprendía y ese color revolvieron el estómago del ex sempai.

-Aquí-hablo Kunihiro- ¿Cómo está?

-La verdad es que el paciente ingresó muy grave-Suoichi notó como algien le tomaba la mano, no miró quién, pero por el olor a perfume masculino, supo que era Hiroto, el amigo de Morinaga- tenía roto el brazo, y sus ambas piernas, tres costillas rotas pero lo peor de todo era el golpe en la cabeza -el médico suspiró- lo siento mucho-Tatsumi notó como sus piernas flaqueaban, los ojos le ardían y la respiración le faltaba- hicimos lo que pudimos.

Sabía que el médico seguía hablando, pero él ya no escuchó nada más, sus piernas fallaron y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, solo podía llamar a Tetsuhiro mientras hiperventilaba en brazos de Hiroto, abrazándose a si mismo, de sus ojos salían las lágrimas de puro dolor, no oía a nadie de los que le gritaban, en su oído solo estaban las palabras del doctor, ese "hicimos lo que pudimos" que le rompió en miles de pedazos, al poco todo se volvió negro, como una noche sin estrellas, como el pelo de Morinaga, que sentía, ya no volvería a acariciar.

Suoichi despertó al poco en una habitación, gracias a unas voces, las voces de Kunihiro, Misaki y el doctor, al parecer hablaban del caso de Morinaga, dios, quería llorar, quería llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, ¿que no le había dicho a ese idiota que tuviera cuidado? la carretera era peligrosa, ¿que no había entendido que él era algo demasiado importante para él? ¿que lo quería a su lado por el resto de su vida?, notó las lágrimas salir por sus ojos solo de pensar que ya no vería a su querido Morinaga.

-¿Entonces que haremos si no despierta?-inquirió la voz de Kunihiro.

-Es muy pronto para saber si despertará o no, las heridas de su hermano son graves señor, pero es un chico sano, tiene bastantes puntos a su favor- dijo el doctor con algo de esperanza en la voz.

-Morinaga...¿no esta muerto?-procesó su cabeza, notando como el corazón empezaba a latir algo acelerado por la esperanza.

-En breves lo transladaremos a planta, a la habitación 306

-Doctor, aquí traigo los resultados del otro paciente, del conductor del camión-dijo una voz femenina, Suoichi supuso que la enfermera- al parecer había consumido grandes cantidades de alcohol, y, bueno, esto me lo ha dicho la policía, al parecer la gran culpa del accidente es de ese hombre, conducía ebrio y colisionó él con el coche del señor Morinaga. Lo hemos transladado a planta, a la habitación 115

-¿Así que ese hijo de puta tiene la culpa?-pensó Suoichi furioso, apretando los puños bajo las sábanas- lo mataré.-sentenció antes de usar toda su fuerza para levantarse sorprendiendo a todos ya que lo daban por incosnciente una horas más.

Empujó al doctor y a la enfermera y se dirigió por el pasillo a aquella habitación donde reposaba el hombre que había mandado a Morinaga al mundo de los sueño, iba a matarlo a golpes, por todo lo que había sufrido Morinaga, si, la vida de ese hombre sería un buen sacrificio para Dios en favor del alama de Morinaga y su recuperación. Entró a la habitación 115 hecho una furia, asustando al camionero que al parecer ahora empezaba a estar más lúcido.

-¡Tú bastardo!-gritó lanzándose a por él igual que había hecho años antes con el profesor que había tratado de violarlo, subiendose encima y empezando a golpearlo con fuerza- ¡Te voy a matar cabrón! ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a conducir borracho1? ¿¡Como te atreves a quitarme la vida de lo más preciado que tengo!?

-¡Suoichi para!-gritó Isogai entrando al cuarto acompañado de un par de doctores que tuvieron que agarrar a Suoichi para evitar que matara al otro hospitalizado.

-¡Sueltame Isogai, voy a matarlo, él me ha quitado a Morinaga!-gritaba revolviéndose- ¡lo mataré! ¡Sueltame!

-¡Cálmate, matándolo no ganarás nada!-gritó Isogai, aun con su técnica le resultaba dificil retener al profesor de universidad.

Tuvieron que sedarle para poder llevarselo, mientras uno de los doctores miraba con pena como se llevaban al rubio en brazos al cuarto de nuevo.

-¿has visto el dolor que has causado por tu irresponsabilidad? -riñó con tono frío y severo- has dañado a unas personas inocentes para toda la vida, ahora, su futuro no será el mismo, aquel al que te llevaste por delante con el coche está en coma, ese al que has visto es su pareja, según me contó su hermana iban a casarse en unos días, ahora solo Dios saben si podan hacerlo.

Y al terminar esa frase, el camionero, deseó ser él quien estuviera en coma y el hombre a quien había arrebatado el despertar, el que estuviera sano.

Los días pasaron, y con él los meses y las estaciones, llevándose las esperanzas de que Morinaga despertase, Suoichi apenas se movía de su lado, solo las horas justas para trabajar y para alimentarse, el resto del tiempo permanecía al lado del moreno de rostro sereno y heridas sanadas, esperando una respuesta, un movimiento, algo, que le indicara que aún había esperanza de que Morinaga despertase.

-Imbecil, tienes que despertar, -dijo apretando la mano de Morinaga-no quiero verte así, y no quiero que te vallas de mi lado, quiero que estés conmigo, bien, como estábamos antes de todo esto-decía con la voz rota- dicen que puedes oír, así que si me oyes, ¡Despierta de una jodida vez baka! -gritó en llanto- no te puedes ni imaginar cuanto te echo de menos.

Enterró la cabeza en el colchón, su cuerpo temblaba entero, rogando oír de nuevo su voz, rezando a todo ser existente porque el chico durmiente que se había ganado el título de "angelito" por las enfermeras, despertase, pero bien había expresado el médico que si lo lograba a estas alturas sería un milagro.

-Suoichi...no llores -escuchó esa voz que conocía tan bien haciendole alzar la cabeza.-Te...amo.

Y bueno, los milagros, existían, ¿no?

-¡Morinaga!

* * *

**En fin, al final Morinaga despertó, aunque mi idea principal era matarlo, pero bueno, no me apetecía morir tras él porque sempai es capaz de salir del fic o del comic y matarme, así que aunque se lo he hecho pasar mal, al final ha sido bonito. en fin, ¿merece reviews?.**

**Nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**A ver en un primer momento no iba a hacer continuación, pero bueno, tomaroslo como un omake de esto. En fin dedicado este omake a las chicas de Facebook, CArla Mariana, Gisel y a la propia página de KSB, tambien a los que me dejasteis review aqui en FF, NaomiSoto, sekhoya990 y Roxy. **

**Esuchen mientras la canción de Come What may de Mouling rouge, es la que use para escribir esto. **

El día había llegado más lento de lo que podía haber imaginado, se le había hecho eterno en cierta manera, después de que Morinaga despertase el chico había tenido que someterse a una serie de tratamientos para ver que no hubiera nada malo con su cuerpo, caer en coma tras tal accidente era bastante peligroso, afortunadamente Morinaga parecía tener un angel velando por su salud y su seguridad, un ángel que le había permitido volvera los brazos de su ex sempai que ya había perdido casi las esperanzas de poder volverlo a ver despierto. Habían sido largos meses de rehabilitaciones para que pudiera volver a andar con normalidad, y aún todavía se veía obligado a usar un bastón cierto tiempo ya que se cansaba.

El sexo era otro tema a tocar, el no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos y ese había quedado betado, ganandose pellizcos en los brazo por parte de su pareja cuando la cosa se comenzaba a calentar demasiado, siendo detenido con un "hasta que te recuperes nada, baka, ¿quieres cabar en el hospital de nuevo?" que Morinaga tenía que acatar si o si, bajo riesgo de ser mandado a dormir al que antes era su cuarto que quedó reutilizado como estudio cuando por fin Suoichi aceptó ser su pareja.

Pero bueno, tras meses y meses, ahi estaban, en aquella gran explanada verde propiedad de uno de los amigos de Tomoe, bajo una gran carpa blanca cuyos postes estaban adornados con rosas rojas y violetas a modo de girnaldas, una cursilería pero que Kanako, organizadora de todo aquello, había pedido expresamente. Las sillas blancas que ocupaban gran parte del espacio estaban llenas de gente, la familia Tatsumi al completo, hasta sus padres habían venido, seguramente arrastrados por Kunihiro, que estaba a su lado vestido con un flamante esmoquin, Masaki, Hiroto, Isogai, hasta sus antiguos Kohai estaban, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo y profesores, gente que había estado presente a lo largo de la historia, que había sido su paño de lágrimas o causante de ciertas peleas, ahí, frente a aquella mujer japonesa, de cabellos negros cortos y ojos negros, algo regordeta y de aspecto afable que pareceía no poder contener la sonrisa y las lágrimas, Morinaga se sentía en el cielo.

Una música comenzó a sonar y entonces le vio entrar al a carpa, vestido con un esmoquin blanco, el cabello rubio recogido en su típica coleta, sonrrojado hasta las orejas, al lado de Kanako que parecía incapaz de contener las lágrimas y la sonrisa radiante que la hacía ver casi tan hermosa como el tirano al que llevaba del brazo. Cuanto Suoichi llegó a su altura, Kanako le soltó y Morinaga le sonrió de una manera tímida tomandole las manos, ambos temblaban de los nervios.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Tetsuhiro Morinaga y Suoichi Tatsumi- comenzó a hablar la mujer, ambos la miraban tratando de serenarse.

Suoichi tenían sus dudas en ese momento, ¿y si aquello no era lo correcto? ¿y si en realidad él no estaba destinado a estar con Morinaga? ¿y si Morinaga tenía a alguien más epserandole que pudiera hacerle feliz? ¿podría hacerle él feliz?. De reojo le miró preguntandose aquelló, tamblando más, con su mano enlazada con la de Tetsuhiro, sin hacer apenas caso a la mujer que ahora leía algunos textos complementarios sobre el amor. En un momento dado se giraron para mirarse a los ojos, era el momento de los votos, primero habló Morinaga.

-Sempai, desde el momento que te vi, me enamoré de tí y traté de acercarme, a pesar de que tú jamás recordabas mi nombre-hubo un par de risitas por esto- pero al final lo logré convirtiendome en tu kohai tras ese incidente, y mi amor por ti creció cada día hasta que llegamos a esa noche, se que lo que hice estuvo mal -Suoichi se sonrrojó al recordar aquella noche, su primera noche-pero a día de hoy no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y tengo que dar las gracias a Hiroto-kun por esa botella -rió Hiroto esta vez- hemos pasado por mucho hasta llegar aquí, y creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces, te amo Suoichi, más que a nada, y se que si estoy a tu lado seré la persona más feliz del mundo, porque ti eres el único que es capaz de hacerme feliz.

Suoichi apartó la mirada avergonzado por aquellas palabras, notando como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, estúpido Morinaga, iba a hacer que le diera un infato con aquellas palabras, pero lo cierto es que le habían llegado a lo más hondo, y esos votos, necesitaban una contestación.

-Tetsuhiro, yo se que no he sido para nada la mejor pareja, que te he tratado muy mal muchas veces, y que mis dudas y celos te han hecho mucho daño -recordó aquella discusión por la primera venida de Masaki y sus crueles palabras con desgrado- no se si de verdad puedo hacerte feliz, pero lo que se es que te quiero a mi lado, para siempre -_no se si te haré feliz, pero te quiero a mi lado, si no soy el indicado, el que lo sea que se joda, porque tú eres mío- _ te lo dije aquella vez, te quiero a mi lado y trataré de hacerte feliz, porque verte triste es demasiado doloroso, yo también te amo Tetsuhiro, aunque no sea gay -pequeñas risas salieron de varios labios ante tal declaración- pero comprendo que eres especial para mi, y te amo.-sus manos se apretarón con algo más de fuerza mirandose a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa adornando el rostro del que vestía un elegante esmoquin negro y una tímida del que vestía el blanco.

-Entonces, Tetsuhiro Morinaga, ¿quieres a Suoichi Tatsumi como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe? -Kunihiro le dió uno de los anillos de oro.

-Si, quiero -dijo mientras deslizaba con ciudado el anillo en el dedo del rubio.

-y tú, Suoichi Tatsumi, ¿quires Tetsuhiro Morinaga como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Un silencio se hizo en ese momento, Suoichi cerró los ojos, en su cabeza las ideas estaba claras, él no era gay, pero amaba a Morinaga, ¿que había alguien más esperando por la llegada de ese angel moreno bajado del cielo? que esperase sentado, porque él, Suoichi Tatsumi no iba a dejarle marchar de su lado, vamos no loco lo hacía después de todo lo que les había costado llegar hasta ese punto.

-Si, quiero -dijo tomando el otro anillo y poniéndoselo a Morinaga que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas inutilmente, aunque ya eran varios los que ya estaban llorando.

-Entonces, firmen-dijo tendiendoles una pluma para que firmaran los documentos establecidos, primero firmó Morinaga, tembloroso, luego Suoichi, igual que él- bien, pues por el derecho que me otorga el país de Canadá, yo les declaro oficialmente casados. Pueden besarse.

Se miraron en ese momento, la mano de Morinaga se dirigió a la mejilla de Suoichi y la acarició con delicadeza antes de inclinarse y besarle, recibiendo los gritos y obaciones de todo el mundo, pronto el arroz y los pétalos de rosas comenzaron a lloverles, rieron mientras la gente vitoreaba.

La velada pasó entre risas, comidas y bailes, era su boda, su boda perfecta, rodeado de todos aquellos a los que amaba. En un momento dado de la noche, cuando ya pocos eran los que quedaban en pie, Suoichi salió de la carpa, la música seguía sonando, esta vez era la canción de una de esas peliculas cursis que a Morinaga le gustaba ver. Se sentó en un columpio balancín que había ahí a mirar la luna trtando de procesar los hechos, estaba, casado.

_Nunca supe que me podría sentir de esta manera _

_Como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes _

_Quiero desaparecer dentro de tu beso _

_Cada día te amo más y más _

Si se lo hubieran dicho hace unos años, que estaría casado y para colmo de males con un hombre, aquel que se lo hubiera dicho no habría salido vivo de esa conversación, pero era así, las vida da muchos giros, y mientras la música suena, Suoichi piensa que no se arrepiente de las acciones tomadas, porque nunca había imaginado que podría llegar a sentirse así de bien, que podría amar y llegar a ser tan amado como lo era, y menos por un hombre, o mejor dicho como un ángel que era Morinaga.

Escucha mi corazón ¿puedes oírlo cantar?

Diciéndome que te dé todo

Las estaciones pueden cambiar, invierno a primavera

Pero yo te amo hasta el final de los tiempos

¿pero podría él algún día corresponderle a tanto amor? era la duda que lo solía asaltar, porque aunque no lo expresase mucho, amaba a Morinaga, tanto que dolía como puñalada cada vez que lo hacía sufrir por su orgullo, ese amigo que lo había acompañado a lo largo de su aventura amorosa y que poco a poco había sido derrotado por la perseverancia de Morinaga.

_Pase lo que pase _

_Pase lo que pase _

_Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte _

-El futuro es incierto-suspiró tras expulsar el humo del cirgarro.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó la voz de su, ahora marido, mientras se acercaba al balancín, aún tenía esa sonrisa de idiota que llevaba pegada al rostro desde que llegaron a Canadá

-Si, solo necestiaba salir un poco, tomar el aire -Morinaga se quedó en pie mirandole.-¿no te sientas?

-La verdad es que no, había venido a ver si estabas bien y a pedirte que si, quisieras bailar conmigo esta canción-pidió arrodillándose ante él como un príncipe y mirandole a los ojos

-I Idiota, levantate -le medio gritó el rubio casi muerto de la verguenza-

-¿Bailarás?-inquirió poniéndose en pie etendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Si te hace feliz-dijo tirando el cigarro y con verguenza tomando al mano que se le ofrecía

_Repentinamente el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto _

_Repentinamente se mueve con una gracia perfecta _

_Repentinamente mi vida no parece un desperdicio _

_Todo gira alrededor de ti _

El cuerpo de Morinaga estaba pegado al suyo mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras se balanceaban, no estaba borracho, y Morinaga menos, pero solo quería sentirlo más cerca, ese chico había sacudido su mundo y no iba a dejarlo alejarse de él en su vida, porque ahora mismo, con él a su lado, después de haberlo casi perdido tantas veces , una de ellas casi de manera definitiva, era perfecto.

Sin pretenderlo casi sus rostros se encontraron y Suoichi dio inicio a un beso tímido que poco a poco se volvió demandante, rieron al terminar el beso antes de detener el beso, tomarse de las manos y caminar como si nada hacia la limusina, sin despedirse de nadie, que les llevaría al hotel que habían reservado.

En aquella lujosa habitación Morinaga volvió a tomarle después de tanto tiempo, pero de una manera diferente, con delicadeza, como si fuera su primera vez, aunque era ciertamente la primera que ambos lo hacían tras haber enlazado sus destinos.

_Y no hay una montaña demasiado alta _

_No hay río muy grande _

_Canta esta canción estaré ahí a tu lado _

_Las nubes de la tormenta pueden juntarse _

_Y las estrellas pueden chocar _

_Pero yo te amo hasta el final de los tiempos _

Morinaga entró en él arrancandole un fuerte gemido, sus manos se entrelazaron mientras aquel tortuoso ritmo del amor llevado a su máxima expresión, jadeos, el frotar de los cuerpos, el movimiento de sábanas, las gotas de sudor cayendo, todo ello formaba aquella melodía que los unía. El cielo descendió para ellos, y el matrimonio lo recibió con un gemido espectral que resonó en las paredes.

Y mientras Morinaga besaba aquella mano donde el anillo dorado residía, Suoichi supo qeu jamás amaría a nadie más, que amaría a Morinaga hasta el final de los días, puesto que a pesar de que era un tirano, se había enamorado de aquel ángel al que ni muerto dejaría ir de su lado.

-Te amo Tetsuhiro.

-Y yo a ti Suoichi.

_Pase lo que pase _

_Pase lo que pase _

_Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte _

_Oh pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase _

_Te amaré, te amaré _

_Repentinamente el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto _

_Pase lo que pase _

_Pase lo que pase _

_Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte_

**Bueno, ¿que les ha parecido? -comiendo pastel de bodas- espero que haya sido de su gusto. Y si, la jueza que los casó es Hinako Takanaga (por dios ojalá haga eso algún día, moriría de felicidad). e n fin nos veremos próximamente**


End file.
